Physical properties of a bituminous composition used for roofing and waterproofing membranes or material such as low temperature break resistance, flexibility, high temperature flow resistance and vicinity can be improved, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,652, by incorporating radial elastomeric block copolymers whose structure is defined by the general formula (A-B).sub.n Y wherein Y is the residue of a polyfunctional coupling agent, (A-B) represents a single arm constituted of a polydiene block B and a polyvinyl aromatic endblock A, and "n" represents the number of arms (A-B).
Bituminous compositions comprising such copolymers, when used for roofing or waterproofing membranes, provide indeed good performance properties. However, the latter are obtained at the detriment of other physical properties ling their broader applications. For example, when those elastomeric block copolymers are added to a bituminous material to improve high temperature properties, the low temperature performance is impaired. Likewise, when both high and low temperature properties are met, the viscosity of the roofing material is such as to render its handling inoperable with standard equipment
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,115, two radial elastomeric block copolymers, one having a low, the other having a high molecular weight, (or, alternatively, one radial of high molecular weight and one linear elastomeric block copolymer of low molecular weight) are blended together with a bituminous component to prepare a roofing material. Both copolymers are selected in such a way that the final bituminous composition yields the desirable high and low temperature properties satisfying tests which determine the said properties for ultimate use of the roofing membranes.
Unfortunately, this process implies the mixture of at least two compounds, namely two separately-prepared copolymers, with a bituminous component in order to obtain compositions that give the desired properties to the final membranes.
The present invention aims at new bituminous compositions which enable to enlarge the range of service temperatures of roofing and waterproofing membranes or material, without impairing appropriate viscosities that allow an easy handling with standard installation equipment, by proposing bituminous compositions that do not require the presence of two or more separately-prepared (co)polymers in bituminous compositions in order to be especially suitable to those applications.
An objective of this invention is to provide improved bituminous compositions which are suitable for roofing and waterproofing material or membranes.
A further objective of this invention is to disclose a bituminous composition which does not require the presence of more than one copolymer component.
A further objective of this invention is to enlarge the range of the working temperatures for roofing and waterproofing membranes or material which are made from these bituminous compositions.
A further objective of this invention is to ensure appropriate dynamic viscosities to the bituminous composition such that an easy handling of the ultimate roofing and waterproofing material or membranes be possible with standard installation equipments.